


Thin Air

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Hot Hoof AU, Human!Princeton, Human!Urine, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 10:35:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2578487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Thin Air

Thin Air

Idea from a lovely anon that sent an ask to Buttskun saying this-

what if Ury is in heat and Micheal notices him trying to get all touchy with Princeton and gets all in Princeton's face ('cause he think its Princeton who wants in Urine's pants)

**_ RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH- _ **

Urine Jones was in heat.

Everyone in Achievement City knew it, well at least the Ovis knew it. They’d been together a while, the young blonde having hit his 16th birthday very recently, the last to sexually mature. They could feel it in their skin every time the blonde walked by. It was an odd occurrence, considering that Ury was a boy but it had to be down to some sort of genetic anomaly. It happened. Male animals accidentally got a little bit of female hormones and bam. Spring time comes around and coming is all that’s on the blonde Ovis’ mind.

“Princeton,” Urine purred as he walked up to the older boy. The purple haired Ovis was standing at the edge of Achievement City, using a bow and arrow to take care of a skeleton that happened to be chilling out underneath a tree in the forest outside of their area. Princeton killed the skeleton with ease, watching it drop to the ground and vanish before turning his attention to Ury.

“Hey, what’s up?” the older boy asked with a smile before it turned to a look of confusion when he actually looked at the younger boy. Ury’s cheeks were slightly flushed, his pupils wide until nearly none of the yellow in his irises was visible.

“Just thinkin’,” Ury said, walking a little closer to Princeton until there was barely an inch between them. Princeton’s face flushed as he looked at Ury, smelling the arousal and seeing the almost predatory look the Ovis was giving him.

“A-About what?” the purple haired boy asked almost warily. Urine pursed his lips in thought, breaking eye contact as he moved a little closer, so Prince could feel his warmth against his chest.

“You. Me. _Us_ ,” Ury said quietly, resting his hands on Prince’s stomach, sliding them up so they were pressed against his chest, leaning up so their lips grazed against each other. Princeton felt his control waver. He knew they shouldn’t give into Ury’s advances but he was so warm and his lips looked so soft...

“URINE! PRINCETON!”

Prince jumped back away from Ury, freezing when he felt the blonde just press in close anyway, turning to see who was bothering them. Michael was approaching them, looking like he was about to rip the purple haired Ovis’ head off.

“What in the hell do you think you’re doing to Ury?!” Michael snapped as he pulled Urine back, getting right up close to Princeton and looking down at him, making the boy stammer and panic, eyes wide.

“I-I didn’t....Ury was-“ Princeton tried to explain, just for Michael to step back, wrapping a hand around Ury’s arm and pulling him away, growling about perverted little teenagers while Ury just winked at Princeton, following after Michael and adding a little bit more sway in his hips than normal.

Princeton just stood there, blinking, still trying to explain what happened to thin air.


End file.
